


Summers day

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Summers day

A hot summer day and we decided to go down to the falls in the river, the local event the only thing keeping us apart from all our dodgy fantasies becoming reality.  
I take you by the hand and drag you down the back road to your house I throw you on to a wall and grab your pussy through your jeans I then grab your hand and pull you briskly down the dirt path   
We get to your door and go in side, you decide to take over and drag me to the bed room not that I put up much of a fight you reach down my trousers and grab hold of my solid dick it's been longing for your touch for over a month now. You feel it get even harder for your touch I tell you to get your mouth down there, you try and refuse but I push you head down and you begin sucking. I let out a low groan, you decide to try and work the tip of my dick with your tongue. I pull you up and throw you backwards on the bed and pull your trousers down to your ankles   
I slide three fingers into your dripping pussy and my pinky into your tight ass   
I finger fast and aggressively until you let out a scream of pleasure and I cup my hand over your mouth before I continue. You beg me to stop so I get down on my knees and then pull the sides of your pussy apart and flick my tongue vigorously across your clit sending sensations down your legs to your toes I slide my tongue inside and work my way around until I feel you cum. I lead you off the bed with just a T-shirt hiding your decency and bring you in close for a hot embrace.


End file.
